Underworld
by Angel de la Musika
Summary: Ante la posibilidad de una nueva guerra, la comunidad será convocada; pero necesitan la ayuda de alguien más... ¿surgirá el amor entre el dolor?


Prólogo: La crueldad de un monarca  
  
Al inicio de mi vida, en una ciudad llena de sufrimiento, dolor, angustia y odio, Titania, donde viví, Elevietheáine es mi nombre y por los tiempos en donde comienza esta historia, yo tenía como unos 10 años, era sabido por todo el pueblo que el reinado de los Dethein estaba maldito, el monarca era el más joven de los Dethein ¿su nombre? Es asqueroso pronunciarlo... Thonnas Dethein, desde que subió al trono comenzó su reinado haciendo locuras, cosas que sólo un sádico haría, comenzaba a preguntarme por qué mis padres estaban en la casa conmigo todo el día, antes sólo lo hacían cuando era necesario, pero ahora no se atrevían a pararse en el marco de la puerta.  
  
Una noche sin previo aviso, los guardias del aquel terrible ser, comenzaron a exterminar con todo lo que encontraban a su paso, mis padres me escondieron dentro de un baúl, mientras oía gritos de dolor... sufrimiento, los guardias penetraron en la humilde choza, pensaba que me querían a mí, pero atacaron a mi padre y empezaron a quemar la casa, yo quería abrir el baúl; pero no podía, entonces fue cuando oí galopes... , y un grito que aterrador rompía el viento, era lo último que saldría de la boca de mis padres, llorando fuertemente dentro del baúl logré abrir un poco de él, debido a que la tapa pesaba demasiado, y ahí estaba él, con sus colmillos largos tomando el último suspiro de mi madre...  
  
-¡Nooooooooo! – grité estallando en lágrimas, mientras el endemoniado ser se acercaba hacia mí, me sujetó por el cuello y me trajo afuera del baúl, me sacó a la calle y orgulloso me mostró lo que había quedado del pueblo.  
  
-¿No es tierno pequeñita? –me dijo con una sonrisa en la que vi la sangre de mis padres en sus labios y dientes.  
  
En todo el pueblo sólo había un edificio que no había podido ser atacado, completamente hecho de mármol, brillaba una luz blanca hacia mis ojos, en ese momento decidí correr todo lo que podía hacia ahí, Dethein se dio cuenta y me siguió... yo era pequeña y me daba un poco de ventaja, hasta que llegué a la reja del edificio, había otro igual a él, miré hacia atrás y el estaba a punto de atraparme...  
  
-No tengas miedo, yo no te haré daño, soy Setthor –me dijo un vampiro completamente vestido de blanco, con una cruz colgada de su pecho – no permitiré que te hiera.  
  
Entonces vi como una luz aparecía frente a mi, era otra niña como yo, también vestida de blanco con un cordón de oro en su cintura, con cárieles cayendo por sus hombros, con los ojos azules dándome su mano con una sonrisa.  
  
Llamó mi atención los gritos que se producían a un lado, Dethein había comenzado a luchar contra Setthor, -No dejaré que acabes con la cazadora- gritaba Setthor mientras trataba de acabar con Dethein -¿Y permitir que acabe con todos nosotros? –dijo con voz arrogante mientras sacaba una daga y le daba cerca del corazón –Primero, morirás tú.  
  
Setthor cayó al suelo, yo miraba atónita lo que ocurría, Setthor se acercó a mi sangrando y me abrazó, yo lo abrasé llorando, y el murmuraba algunas cosas que yo no entendía, luego arrastrándose hizo un circulo alrededor mío con su sangre, yo trataba de decirle que parara, que estaba herido... el maldito sádico se reía a carcajadas hasta que...  
  
Acabado el círculo se produjo otra luz, que enmarcó éste, y Dethein paró de reír y maldijo a Setthor.  
  
-Bendecida serás Levyeth y por abrazarte... –decía casi inaudible en gemidos de dolor –bendito soy...  
  
Miré como se convertía en polvo y me asusté, segundos después Dethein corrió hacia nosotras, la niña y yo. Intentó degollarme con su espada; pero fue impulsado hacia atrás y se clavó en un pedazo de madera que se había transformado en estaca al romperse, su estómago chorreaba de sangre...  
  
-Ven aquí- me dijo le niña y entré con ella, mientras cerramos la reja la cuál emitió un brillo dorado, en esa casa conocí a una diosa: su nombre era Darla, y el de la niña Dru, también era una diosa; pero no tenía grandes poderes, sólo podía protegerse a sí misma, hasta que su madre muriera...  
  
Ellas me recibieron en su casa, de Dethein no se sabía nada, llegamos a la conclusión de que estaba muerto; pero cuatro años más tarde, Darla estaba asomada en el balcón con nosotras, bajando estrellas del cielo para que pudiéramos verlas, y una flecha negra como la noche atravesó su corazón, cayó desde el balcón hasta el jardín, Dru estaba aterrorizada y yo lloraba también, ella había sido como otra madre para mí, vi a un hombre en la reja completamente loco, desaforado se reía como el demente que era. Me levanté a verlo y creí ver en él a Dethein, pero era distinto... Dru tomó la antorcha de la entrada, y la arrojó contra el asesino, se enterró en su corazón y al contacto con el fuego se hizo cenizas.  
  
-Creo que ahora es tiempo –dijo Dru con amargura- de que comiences tu trabajo.  
  
Dru me contó todo lo que tenía que saber, entendí lo que Setthor me dijo antes de morir, y el por qué Dethein buscaba matarme, y lo que estaba destinada a hacer: ser una cazadora, durante 6 años estuve lejos de Dru, lejos de las bellezas de la Tierra Media, viviendo con un Bestiae pacifista, en la oscuridad...(N/A: un tipo de vampiro peleador) él me enseño todo lo que se debía saber para ser una verdadera cazadora, me entrenó para el combate pero lo más importante me enseño lo que él llamaba "Desiderata" la sabiduría que necesitaba para sobrevivir, y la regla más importante:  
  
-Tienes que entender el por qué harás lo que harás, estas aquí para aprender lo que deberás de hacer. Motivos te sobran ¿no es verdad? –dijo mirándome  
  
-Muchas obvias razones –dije con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-Todo o nada, quiero que seas constante, fuerte y decidida. No he estado aquí sentado mientras mi trasero se toma una siesta para que no seas la mejor.  
  
Esbocé una sonrisa y me despedí de él, ahora iría con Dru, de vuelta a la Tierra Media, a un lugar cercano a Minas Tirith. Empezaría mi nuevo destino. 


End file.
